Known stripper devices are frequently used on balers having movable parts that come into contact with baling material to be processed in the baler. The stripper devices have scraping bars that cooperate with the movable parts of the baler in order to counteract adhesions of baling material and other material such as dirt, soil, baling material residues etc., or to remove already existing adhesions or deposits. The movable parts are frequently pressing means in the form of straps or belts. Stripper devices are also known to correspondingly interact with rollers or cylinders of a baler.
Such balers are used both in the agricultural field and in the industrial field. Corresponding agricultural balers are used, for example, to form crop bales, in the form of round bales for example, and frequently produce substantially cylindrical bales of crop in the form of straw, hay, chopped forage etc. Industrial balers are used for compacting trash, textiles or other materials and/or pressing them to form bales.
Stripper devices for pressing means in the form of straps or belts are known, having a scraping bar carrier that bears a scraping bar and is movably mounted on a baler. Such stripper devices often do not work optimally, particularly under difficult harvesting conditions such as wet crop.